


Good Favor

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fencing, Gen, Light-Hearted, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Eric is teaching Snow White the art of swordsplay. It's not going well.





	Good Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



"You're cheating," Snow said after Eric tapped her shoulder for the third time.  
He laughed. "Would I besmirch my lady's honor by cheating? Could it be that you're simply not very good?"  
She poked him in the chest with the dulled tip of her rapier. "William said I was getting better."  
"Perhaps it's William who isn't very good. Or he's lying for your good favor."  
Snow turned to where William was watching the spectacle. "Well?"  
William hesitated. "I do enjoy your good favor, my lady."  
Eric's laughter only got louder as the wrath of Snow's rapier went for William next.


End file.
